scififandomcom_de-20200215-history
Terminator (Film)
:"Los Angeles im Jahre 2029 ... Die Maschinen erhoben sich aus der Asche des nuklearen Feuers. Ihr Krieg zur Vernichtung der Menschheit hatte jahrzentelang gewütet, aber die letzte Schlacht sollte nicht in der Zukunft geschlagen werden. Sie wird hier geschlagen, in unserer Gegenwart." Terminator ist ein erfolgreicher US-amerikanischer Action- und Science-Fiction-Film aus dem Jahr 1984 von James Cameron. Mit Arnold Schwarzenegger wurde Terminator unerwartet zu einem der einflussreichsten Science-Fiction-Filme der 1980er und ist noch heute ein Kultfilm. In den Vereinigten Staaten startete der Film am 26. Oktober 1984, in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland feierte er am 11. März 1985 seine Premiere. Handlung In ferner Zukunft herrscht ein erbitterter Krieg der Menschen gegen die außer Kontrolle geratenen Maschinen. Um die Existenz des Rebellenanführers der Menschen - John Connor - ein für allemal auszulöschen schicken die Maschinen einen Kampfroboter in das Kalifornien der 1980er Jahre zurück. Er hat die Aufgabe John Connors Mutter ausfindig zu machen, sie zu töten und damit den noch ungeborenen Sohn aus dem Weg zu räumen. Doch auch die Rebellen schicken ihren besten Kämpfer Kyle Reese, der genau das verhindern soll. Dem scheinbar unzerstörbaren und bis an die Zähne bewaffneten Cyborg unterlegen, nehmen Sarah und Kyle den Kampf zwischen Mensch und Maschine auf ... Inhalt Im Jahr 2029 ist die Erde infolge eines Atomkriegs verwüstet und der Großteil der Menschheit ausgelöscht. Von Menschen entwickelte, intelligente Kriegsmaschinen begannen den Krieg gegen ihre Schöpfer, als sie in diesen eine Bedrohung für ihre eigene Existenz vermuteten. Den Überlebenden des Krieges bleibt die Wahl, den Maschinen als Arbeitssklaven zu dienen oder sich der Rebellion der Menschen anzuschließen. Als der menschliche Widerstand unter Führung von John Connor im Jahr 2029 kurz vor einem entscheidenden Sieg über die zentrale Maschineninstanz Skynet steht, schicken die Maschinen einen Terminator in das Jahr 1984. Dieser Cyborg – eine Maschine umhüllt von menschlichem Gewebe – wird auf die Mutter von John Connor, Sarah Connor, angesetzt, um sie zu töten, bevor sie ihren Sohn John gebären kann, der in der Zukunft die Rebellion der Menschen gegen die Maschinen führen wird. Die Rebellen können durch die Eroberung der Zeitmaschine den Soldaten Kyle Reese in die Vergangenheit schicken, um Sarah zu beschützen. Die beiden Antagonisten kommen nacheinander und an verschiedenen Orten im Los Angeles des Jahres 1984 an. Durch die Zerstörung der Zeitmaschine im Jahr 2029 sind beide auf sich allein gestellt und nehmen die Suche nach Sarah Connor auf. Der durch eine Zeitmaschine nackt ins Jahr 1984 gereiste Terminator verschafft sich Kleidung, ein Fahrzeug und Waffen, indem er drei Punks angreift und einen Waffenhändler tötet. Im Telefonbuch findet er drei Personen mit dem Namen Sarah Connor und beginnt, diese systematisch der Reihe nach aufzusuchen und zu töten. Auch Kyle Reese begibt sich anhand eines Fotos von Sarah auf die Suche. Sarah Connor wohnt mit ihrer Freundin Ginger in einer gemeinsamen Wohnung. Während ihrer Arbeit erfährt sie aus dem Fernsehen von bereits zwei Morden an ihren Namensschwestern und wähnt sich in Gefahr. Kyle Reese, der Sarah bereits gefunden hat, folgt ihr und wird von ihr für den Mörder gehalten. Sie flüchtet in die Diskothek Tech Noir und versucht, ihre Freundin Ginger zu erreichen. Der Terminator hat jedoch bereits Sarahs Wohnung erreicht und die dort anwesende Ginger sowie ihren Freund Matt getötet. Sarah hinterlässt auf dem Anrufbeantworter eine Nachricht mit der Angabe ihres Aufenthaltsortes und der Bitte, sie dort abzuholen. Der Terminator hört dies mit und macht sich auf den Weg. In der Diskothek kommt es zu einer Schießerei zwischen dem Terminator und Kyle Reese. Der Terminator kann durch die Waffen des Jahres 1984 aber nur kurzfristig außer Gefecht gesetzt werden. Kyle überzeugt Sarah mit dem Satz "Komm mit mir, wenn du leben willst." und beide fliehen. Sarah und Kyle entkommen dem Terminator nur knapp und nach einer Verfolgungsjagd wird Kyle von der Polizei verhaftet. Während des Verhörs auf der Polizeistation greift der Terminator diese an und richtet unter den Polizisten ein Massaker an. Sarah und Kyle können abermals nur mit Mühe fliehen und mieten sich in einem Motel ein, der Terminator zieht sich, oberflächlich beschädigt, zurück. Kyle Reese organisiert Zutaten, um Rohrbomben herzustellen, und die beiden können eine kurze Zeit ausruhen. Der Terminator hat sich inzwischen soweit repariert, dass er erneut in der Öffentlichkeit einsatzfähig ist. Sarah ruft ihre Mutter an, jedoch hat der Terminator dies vorausgesehen und Sarahs Mutter ermordet. Am Telefon imitiert er ihre Stimme und erfährt Sarahs Aufenthaltsort. Sarah und Kyle kommen sich in den nächsten Stunden im Motel näher und zeugen Sarahs Sohn John Connor. Dann trifft der Terminator ein. Es kommt zu einer Verfolgungsjagd, bei der der Terminator seine Opfer zuerst mit einem Motorrad und dann mit einem Lastkraftwagen verfolgt. Kyle gelingt es, den Truck mit einer selbstgebauten Rohrbombe in die Luft zu sprengen. Der Terminator scheint zerstört, doch sein Metallskelett erhebt sich nur leicht beschädigt aus den Trümmern des explodierten und verbrannten Trucks und verfolgt Sarah und Kyle weiter, die in eine Fabrik fliehen. Kyle kann den Terminator durch eine weitere Rohrbombe aufhalten, findet dabei aber den Tod. Der Terminator wird durch die Explosion in zwei Teile zerrissen; der noch intakte Oberkörper verfolgt Sarah jedoch weiter, bis es ihr schließlich gelingt, den Terminator in einer hydraulischen Presse bis auf wenige Bauteile vollständig zu zerstören. (In der Special Edition wird erklärt, dass Cyberdyne Systems, die Firma, die später einmal das Computerprogramm Skynet entwickeln wird, den Zwischenfall vertuscht und der im Kopf des Terminators gefundene Chip als Grundlage für Skynet dienen wird.) Einige Monate später reist die inzwischen sichtbar schwangere Sarah nach Mexiko, wo sie dem heraufkommenden Atomkrieg ausweichen und ihren Sohn John großziehen will. Sie zeichnet Audiokassetten auf, welche für John in der Zukunft gedacht sind. Ein kleiner Junge macht ein Foto von ihr – eben jenes, welches Kyle Reese 45 Jahre später in seinen Händen halten wird. Daraufhin fährt Sarah mit ihrem Jeep Renegade die Straße entlang in den aufziehenden Sturm hinein. Übernommen vom deutschen Terminator Wiki Charaktere Soundtrack Der Soundtrack von Terminator wurde von Brad Fiedel komponiert und wurde 1984 veröffentlicht. Cast Kritik *4.5 / 5 auf filmstarts.de. * 8.1 / 10 auf imdb.com. * 8.0 / 10 auf moviepilot.de. Terminator gilt als ein Klassiker des Science-Fiction-Genres und wurde so auch sehr positiv in Kritiken beurteilt. Hohe Spannung, perfekte Schauspieler und eine ausgereifte Geschichte lassen diesem Ruf gerecht werden. :"... Sieht man den Film zum ersten Mal, muss man Cameron zugestehen, vom Anfang bis zum Ende die Spannung aufrechterhalten zu können. Schwarzenegger spielt hier eigentlich – und das ist nicht einmal negativ gemeint – das, was er kann: eine gefühllose, einzig seinem Auftrag verpflichtete Maschine ... Die Chemie zwischen Biehn und Hamilton stimmt fast perfekt, und beide Schauspieler überzeugen durch ihre intensive Einbindung in die Geschichte. ... Aber nicht allein das Paradox von Endzweck-Bestimmung und freiem Willen beherrscht diesen Film. Zugleich greift Cameron die aufgrund rapide wachsender wissenschaftlicher Entwicklungen zunehmenden Ängste vor einer Beherrschung der Menschheit durch nicht mehr durchschaubare respektive kontrollierbare Technologien auf. ... Dass der Film heute immer noch die Einstufung FSK 18 bzw. indiziert trägt (im Fernsehen ist nur eine geschnittene FSK-16-Fassung zu sehen), ist eine dieser unverständlichen Entscheidungen, denn Cameron setzt – im Gegensatz zu manchen qualitativ schlechten Nachfolgefilmen anderer – in „The Terminator” nicht auf Gewalt (trotz einiger in der ungeschnittenen Fassung zu sehender Szenen), sondern auf Erzählung. Und im übrigen sind die Maßstäbe in dieser Hinsicht, die vielleicht 1984 gegolten haben mögen, heute längst überholt – vor allem auch im Vergleich zu manchem, was sonst in Kino oder Fernsehen zu sehen ist." ::- filmstarts.de :"... Einigen wenigen Spezialeffekten mag man vielleicht ansehen, dass der Film mittlerweile über 20 Jahre alt ist. An der brillianten Geschichte, die heute ebenso aktuell ist, wie damals, ändert dies freilich nichts. Terminator ist ein Meisterwerk in jeder Hinsicht: Ein ausgefeiltes Drehbuch, eine perfekte Inszenierung, atemlose Spannung, dichte bedrohliche Atmosphäre und gute Darsteller ließen diesen Science-Fiction-Action-Thriller zu einem Meilenstein des Kinos und definitiv einem der besten und einflussreichsten Filme der 80er Jahre werden. Es gibt deshalb nur eine Empfehlung: Unbedingt ansehen! Nicht nur einmal, sondern immer wieder!" ::- Treffpunkt: Kritik Auszeichnungen Saturn-Award-Verleihung 1985 * Bester Science-Fiction-Film * Bestes Drehbuch: James Cameron und Gale Anne Hurd * Bestes Make-Up: Stan Winston * weitere Nominierungen: ** Beste Regie: James Cameron ** Bester Hauptdarsteller: Arnold Schwarzenegger ** Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Linda Hamilton ** Beste Musik: Brad Fiedel National Film Preservation Board * 2008 Aufnahme ins National Film Registry Trailer thumb|center|335 px Zitate *"Kommen Sie mit mir, wenn Sie leben wollen." - Kyle Reese *"Ich komme wieder!" - Terminator *"Sehe ich vielleicht aus wie die Mutter der Zukunft? Ich schaffe es noch nicht einmal, dass mein Konto immer gedeckt ist!" - Sarah Connor *"Er fühlt weder Mitleid, noch Reue, noch Schmerz, und er wird vor nichts haltmachen, vor gar nichts, solange Sie nicht tot sind!" - Kyle Reese *"Hasta la vista, Baby" - Terminator Trivia *In der englischen Fassung des Films ist am Anfang kurzzeitig Cameron's Stimme zu hören. Er spricht Sarahs Freund am Telefon, wie er ihr Treffen absagt. Außerdem spricht er als der Mann an der Rezeption im Tiki Motel. *Der weltberühmte Satz vom Terminator "I'll be back", zu deutsch "Ich komme wieder", gefiel Arnold Schwarzenegger gar nicht. Er war der Meinung, dass ein echter Roboter in förmlichen Englisch sprechen würde und schlug vor, dass der Terminator "I will be back" sagen sollte. Dies wurde von Cameron jedoch abgelehnt. Schließlich wurde der Satz Kult und begleitete Schwarzenegger seine ganze Karriere lang. Siehe auch *Das deutsche Wiki zum Terminator-Franchise *Weitere Teile der Terminator-Reihe in diesem Wiki Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:US-amerikanische Filme Kategorie:FSK 16 Kategorie:1984 Filme Kategorie:Orion Pictures Kategorie:Actionfilme Kategorie:100+ Minuten Kategorie:Terminator Kategorie:Britische Filme Kategorie:Zeitreise in Filmen Kategorie:Filme von James Cameron Kategorie:Cyborg-Filme Kategorie:Cyberpunk-Filme Kategorie:Dystopie-Filme Kategorie:Postapokalypse-Filme Kategorie:Roadmovie Kategorie:Spielfilme